J.P. Shibayama
|cards=(Ja:) (En:) |age= |born= |death= |grade=(Ja:) 6th (En:) 7th |gender=Male |relatives=(En:) Mabel (Aunt) |nationality=Japanese |n1=Junpei "J.P." Shibayama ; Althought he is referred to as "Junpei Shibayama", the back cover of volume 1 refers to him as "J.P.". |occupation= |alias= |n1=(Ar:) جميل Jamil |Hybrid (Rookie)= |Hybrid (Human)=Beetlemon |Hybrid (Beast)=MetalKabuterimon |Hybrid (Fusion)=RhinoKabuterimon''D-Tector 3.0'' |Hybrid (Unified)= |Hybrid (Mega)=Susanoomon AncientBeetlemon }} is a main character in the Digimon series Digimon Frontier. He is one of the "DigiDestined", children who were chosen to receive the ability to transform into in order to save the . Appearance J.P. is a young, overweight boy with spiky brown hair and eyes. He wears an orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers. Description J.P. is the oldest member of the group, and was the one who was chosen to wield the Spirits of Thunder. This allows J.P. to use 's power to turn into two Digimon forms which use mainly electricity attacks. At the start of the series, J.P. shows some jealousy towards Takuya Kanbara, the main character of this series for being Tommy Himi's hero and being able to combine both of his Digimon forms into one more powerful form. He also shows feelings for Zoe Orimoto, the only female of the group. Though his interest in Zoe is seemingly not returned, they do become closer as the series progresses. J.P. also seems to have a hidden fear of being alone—despite being constantly surrounded by people when he was in the Real World, he felt that he had never really been anyone's real friend. This fear spawned some rather obnoxious behavior in the earlier parts of the series. As the series progresses, J.P. learns to confront his fears, and begins to see the other members of the group as real friends. He also overcomes the jealousy he feels towards Takuya. J.P. is good at performing magic tricks, with which he used to try to appeal to his classmates in the Real World. In the Digital World, he uses his tricks to cheer up the other DigiDestined, his first real friends. He is also good at math and has a talent for engineering, which he uses to make complicated plans to build a raft and a giant slingshot . Early on in the series, it is revealed that J.P. is afraid of thunder, making it ironic that all of his Spirits are of the electric type. As Beetlemon, he is a playable character in Digimon BattleSpirit 2. Etymologies ;Junpei Shibayama (柴山 純平) Name used in the Japanese version of Digimon Frontier and related materials. *'Ja:' . A Japanese surname meaning "firewood mountain". *'Ja:' . A masculine Japanese name meaning "pure peace". ;J.P. Shibayama Name used in the English dub of Digimon Frontier. *J.P. Derived from two consonants present in "Junpei". Digimon Forms J.P. wields 's power through the Spirits of Thunder. In Digimon BattleSpirit 2, J.P. can become AncientBeetlemon himself as a "finishing" move. If Beetlemon fills up his power meter, he can warp digivolve into AncientBeetlemon and fire a huge lightning bolt at his opponent. Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier Category:DigiDestined Category:Protagonists